


Gray

by azure_horizon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Beya Challenge, F/M, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_horizon/pseuds/azure_horizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grae is older now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gray.  
> Summary: Grae is older now.  
> Characters/Pairing: Grae Emmagan-Sheppard, John, Teyla – John/Teyla  
> Rating: G  
> Notes: for the sga_beya March Madness challenge table 012. Gray. Poetic license was taken here. Coda to my series of stories “Indomitable”.

Grae is older now; he knows things that he didn’t know before. He _understands_.

He’s old enough now (and mature enough, really, that’s the crux of the matter because he’s been old enough for long enough but never quite mature enough) to admit that he’s kind of had a thing against his dad for quite some time. He’s a mother’s boy, he knows this. And in his child’s eyes (though not really a child’s eyes, a teenager’s, perhaps?) his dad had been doing wrong by his mother for a long, long time.

Take, for instance, that he didn’t stay too long on Atlantis when he was there at all. Take, for instance, that he hadn’t asked his mother to marry him every time he saw her until she finally relented. Take, for instance, that his mother cried quietly in her room on the night’s his dad left to go back to Earth, or onto the Nemec, or the Hammond.

So yeah, he’d had a grudge against his dad for quite a few years.

But, he thinks, he understands it now. He’s had the time to watch them, to observe them together and even he is blinded (hurt?) by what he sees, what he feels between them. How can they possibly stand to be together when it’s so _bright_ and constant and intense?

His parents love one another. He knows this (he’s always known this) but he’d never understood how they could stand to be apart. It was agony for both of them to be separated but that agony was temperable, manageable. But when they’re together, it’s consuming (consuming them?) and he gets it, he _gets it_ because if they were together, all the time, then nothing else would matter except each other. They really would be consumed – consumed by their love for one another, by the brightness of it.

And it hurts him to see because, in his eyes, love like that should be celebrated. Should be consummated.

But the lives they lead, that’s not possible. Possibly it never will be. They have to take what they can, when they can and it has to be enough.

Grae hopes that, one day, he’ll be able to see them settled together in a house with a farm and some horses and each other. He hopes that one day he’ll get a love like theirs – no less bright, no less intense. He hopes he’ll be able to enjoy it.

He doesn’t tell anyone this.


End file.
